Amor de fuego ropa azulada
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: — ¡Sapphire!/¡Black! — dijeron asombrados debido a que encontraron a ambos chicos castaños dormidos en el pasto, estando estos abrazados y muy bien acurrucados para poder conseguir su siesta acogedora después de aquella feroz batalla de fuego.
1. Siesta acogedora

Primero que nada, sé que muchos me mataran ya que no me he aparecido en mucho tiempo y por qué no he subido el capítulo de "_No quiero quedarme solo-a_" por mucho tiempo, pero la razón de por qué me he tardado demasiado en subirlo lo voy a explicar en tanto suba aquel capitulo. Mientras les puedo decir que ya estoy avanzando y va tomando muy buen camino :3

Ahora bien, muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué onda con este fic? Bueno, solo debo decirles que en el grupo de Facebook "_**Fanfic Pokémon :D**_" (link en mi perfil) hubo un reto de escribir Drabbles, y a mí me toco escribir un BlueClothesShipping para una amiga. Lo escribí y me gustó tanto que quiero ponerle continuación; así que primero subiré el primero que hice (muchos ya lo leyeron, otros no) y espero que les guste n.n

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi esclavitud por sus juegos QwQ

Advertencia: Posible OoC. Crackshipping.

Shipping: BlueClothesShipping (Sapphire x Black)

Nota de la autora: Ryuu, mi Hermosa y querida Ryuu. ¡Este fic es por causa tuya! Y te ayudare a llenar FanFiction de BlueClothesShipping xDDDDD

**_Siesta acogedora_**

— ¡Vamos Toro! ¡Tú puedes vencerlo! — animo la chica castaña.

—No creas que solo porque eres mi Senpai te dejare ganar. ¡Da tu mejor golpe Bo! — Grito con entusiasmo el chico con cabello achocolatado. Por más respeto y admiración que le tuviera a aquella chica proveniente de Hoenn, jamás se dejaría ganar. Él siempre daba todo de sí en las batallas.

Aquella tarde se habían reunido los Holders solo porque Blue lo había dicho, y siempre en cada reunión terminaban peleando algunos para ver quién era más fuerte y quien se había fortalecido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Esta ocasión, se habían ido los chicos de ropa azul por un mandado que tenían que ir, y en el camino aprovecharon una batalla.

La conquistadora de los gimnasios y el campeón de Teselia estaban a la par. Era una batalla feroz donde cualquiera que hiciera el mínimo movimiento en falso, era aquel movimiento que decidiera el destino de la batalla. Pero, ambos Pokémon de fuego estaban agotados debido a la larga lucha.

—Vaya Black, realmente haz entrenado bien a tus Pokémon. Si hubiéramos seguido, habrías derrotado a Toro. — dijo la chica tras concluir la batalla en un empate debido a que ambos Pokémon estaban más que cansados. Guardo a su inicial de fuego y se recostó en el pasto para descansar un poco.

—Entrenare más y así te derrotare Sapphire-Senpai. ¡YA LO VERAS! — Grito como es de costumbre el chico de mirada acholatada lo cual le genero una risa adorable a la chica con ojos zafiros.

—Ruby y Gold-Senpai te llamarían ruidoso por aquello. — Comento divertida la chica mientras se disponía a observar aquel cielo azul que la calmaban.

Black se acostó al lado de ella pensando que solo descansarían un poco debido a que debían regresar pronto al gimnasio de Green (donde siempre se hacían las reuniones de los Holders) y entregar aquello que les habían pedido. Pero ambos chicos con vestimenta azul, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo y siguieron ahí un largo tiempo más. Hasta que un chico con mirada roja como un rubí y una chica con una delicada mirada azul fueron en su búsqueda, y lo que encontraron no fue del todo grato para ellos.

— ¡Sapphire!/¡Black! — dijeron asombrados debido a que encontraron a ambos chicos castaños dormidos en el pasto, estando estos abrazados y muy bien acurrucados para poder conseguir su siesta acogedora después de aquella feroz batalla de fuego.

Si, si se lo imaginaban me inspire en ese momento en una imagen de ellos dos xd No sabía que carajo hacer, y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad y espero tener el siguiente Drabble pronto; ya estoy trabajando en el así que espero no tardarme tanto. Bueno, eso si la escuela no consume todo mi tiempo xd

Por favor, no olvides dejar un review que siempre me animan a escribir más :D

Hasta luego nwn/

PS: No se si es mi PC o en mi ausencia cambiaron FanFiction o yo que se, que no pude poner la linea que divide las escenas.


	2. Pensamientos

Yo quería subir esto desde hace un tiempo, pero la escuela siempre me tiene que quitar tiempo . Por suerte ya me queda solo un mes y ya salgo de clases :D

En fin, este pequeño Drabble se me ocurrió un día en mi clase de historia (donde no estaba poniendo atención xD) y empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno especial para los fics. Y lo termine en una clase de matemáticas (los números siempre me han servido para escribir (?) xD) pero bueno. El punto es que lo termine OwO

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_: Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es el código de la Demo de Pokémon ORAZ QwQ

_**Advertencia**_: Posible OoC. Crackshipping.

_**Shipping**_: BlueClothesShipping (Black x Sapphire)

_**Nota de la autora**_: ¡Ryuu! Este fic ha empezado por ti, así que realmente espero que te guste QwQ

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pensamientos<em>**.

El hecho de que ambos fuesen entrenadores de tipo fuego, parecía ser sólo una simple curiosidad, un hecho curioso que la castaña no prestaba mucha atención ya que le parecía semejante a que sus dos Senpais y su Kouhai de Sinnoh también fueran entrenadores tipo fuego.

Más para el campeón de Unova, estaba poniendo mucha atención en eso; mucha más de la necesaria. Ahora como ya había cumplido su sueño de 9 años de ser el campeón de la liga Pokémon. Su mente empezaba a llenarse de nuevas ideas, ideas referentes a aquella castaña mayor, con quien ya había tenido una batalla anteriormente contra ella y terminaron en empate.

—Agh... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?— quejó el chico de cabello achocolatado mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos y se dejaba caer en su cama. Estaba muy confundido de que eran todas aquellas ideas que siempre le llenaban la cabeza; al principio creyó que simplemente quería una batalla contra la chica, pero al momento de haber obtenido esa batalla, seguía teniendo ideas de ella. Y esta vez no era para pedir una simple batalla. Black ya había intentado de todo, inclusive le pidió a su Musha que se comiera aquellas ideas que se habían transformado en anhelados sueños, pero Musha siempre se negaba a aquella petición de su entrenador. —Vamos. Musha, comete aquel sueño donde Sapphire-Senpai es la protagonista.— le dijo pidiéndole una vez más a su Pokémon que se encontraba dentro de la pokebola que sostenía en su mano derecha, manteniéndolo levantado para poder ver a aquel Pokémon rosa a través de la parte traslúcida de la pokebola.

Su mente seguía divagando; pensando en aquella castaña de forma inevitable. Trataba siempre de pensar en otra cosa, en como fue su batalla contra el alto mando, el cómo pudo cumplir su sueño de ser campeón de la liga Pokémon, y aun así le era inevitable el hecho de que su mente se tiñera del café de su pelo, la tez blanca de la chica junto con el azul tan intenso que se asemejaba al color zafiro, cuando empezaba a pensar en aquel azul; le era imposible controlarse y seguía perdido en aquel color que estaba en su mente. Y sin darse cuenta empezaba a sonreír como un "tonto enamorado".

Un sonido molesto logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, su madre estaba tocando la puerta ya que estaba llamando a Black a cenar, por eso le informo de ello desde afuera de la habitación del muchacho.

—Black, la cena esta lista. — dijo dulcemente la madre, sin saber aún respecto a los problemas emocionales de su hijo.

—¡Wahoo! ¡Comida! — Aunque bueno, tampoco era como que al castaño se le notara a kilómetros que tenía dudas con la castaña de Hoenn.

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos Toro! Rompe esos troncos. — Ordeno la chica castaña a su Blaziquen para que luego diera una serie de continuas patadas para poder romper aquel conjunto de troncos.<p>

Empezaba a anochecer, mas no se percataba de ello (más bien no le daba importancia) ya que estaba concentrada en su entrenamiento porque no quería que su kouhai la derrotara en su próxima batalla; quería fortalecerse aún más.

—Tonto Black, cree que va a poder derrotarme. No pienso dejarlo. — Bufo la castaña al recordad su batalla que tuvieron donde estuvieron a la par y por poco la derrotaba. —Toro, sigamos con el entrenamiento. —

La chica empezó su camino hacia otro lugar para poder mejorar el salto de sus Pokémon. Su Blaziquen la siguió posicionándose al lado de la castaña y la observaba mucho, quería ver el rostro de su entrenadora ya que cuando ella se proponía a cierta cosa, tenía cierto brillo especial a los ojos zafiros de la chica. Ahorita estaba igual ese brillo característico de ella; pero también estaba ligeramente diferente.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos lograba apreciarlo. Ni Sapphire ni Black lograban percatarse aun del por qué trataban tanto de distraer sus pensamientos entrenando para hacerse más fuerte; mientras que otro trataba de usar a su Pokémon come sueños.<p>

—Vamos Toro, salta más alto. No hay que dejar que Black nos derrote. — Animada la castaña le daba órdenes a su Pokémon de fuego.

—¡Quiero más comida! — Exclamo Black al terminarse la primera ronda de comida; al ver que su madre había hecho su comida favorita. Quería más.

* * *

><p>Realmente quiero que ya tenga más tiempo para poder escribir ya que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no tengo tiempo TnT<p>

Bueh, mientras pueda seguir. Lo seguiré OwO Aunque ahorita estoy sensible por el final de un videojuego ¡QUE ESTA HERMOSO! TTnTT ¡Waaaa! ¡Samekichi! (Solo yo me entiendo)

Si te gusto, déjame un review que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y asi podre saber que les gusta el trabajo que hago :D

Espero poder subir la otra parte pronto :3

Chao~~


End file.
